


Okay, he was doing this.

by Militia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Piece of work Inspired Straight from "Kote" by fireangelnblw
Kudos: 26





	Okay, he was doing this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scythias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythias/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/678467356250603550/707961862418989086/cody.png)


End file.
